


Let's Talk

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred isn't dead, Gen, Post War, Thanks to WWM for getting me back into HP fic, is this a rarepair? this is a rarepair, mentions of weed smoking Weasley twins, post war????, slight mention of He/They NB Neville, slight mention of aroace Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: In which Charlie and Neville bond together over tea.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 11





	Let's Talk

The dinner that Molly had made had already been put away into the fridge. The last of the Weasleys had gone outside to take a walk. Neville’s stomach was full but he sat at the dinner table drinking the last bit of tea that Molly had made for all of them. The tea had run cold though it was still good. Only a candle lit his way through the book. His eyes scanning the page for any more information that he hadn’t already absorbed. The door swung shut behind Neville’s back. Neville jolted up and turned back to face the figure standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” Charlie greeted as he brought himself over to the table. He poured himself a cup of tea with a smile and settled into his own routine at the table.

“Couldn’t stand the cold?” Neville didn’t even look up from his book when Charlie first came in but felt obligated now to look up at the man who now sat across from him. “Or just wanted some peace and quiet.”

“Little bit of both.” Charlie sipped a bit of tea. “I got so used to the roar of dragons but I can’t even handle my own family for more than a few hours.”

“I’m not even used to how loud this all is.” Neville laughed.

“I envy that.”

“Envy what?” Neville finally decided to close his book and pay attention to the man. Charlie’s eyes darted down to the book and scanned the spine before they snapped back up to Neville.

“The fact that you’re an only child.” Charlie smiled. “I love all of my siblings but I never had a moment of peace…ever.”

“Maybe that’s why you got _really_ into dragons.”

“I don’t think that was the man reason I got into dragons.” Charlie took another sip of his tea before spitting it out into his cup. “I think I’m going to make another pot. How long has this been sitting here?”

Neville shrugged as he checked his watch for the time. The sun had gone down what seemed like half an hour ago but that didn’t seem right. “At least since supper ended.”

“And that was like an hour or two before we went outside.” Charlie shook his head. “You know you could’ve warmed it up…or used a spell to keep it warm.”

“I wasn’t about to do that.” Neville waved a dismissive hand in the general direction of Charlie. “I got too wrapped up in my book.”

“Haven’t you already finished that one?” Charlie noted as he looked back at Neville. The teapot back on the stove though Neville hadn’t seen Charlie dump out the old water and replace it with new water.

“Yes,” Neville shrugged once more. “I love it. It’s a really good book.”

“So you must _really_ love plants then?” Charlie checked on the pot before he turned back to Neville.

“Yes, I do. I already have a job lined up at Hogwarts once they finish repairs.”

“That’s awesome. I would’ve loved to swing the Care of Magical Creatures job but I don’t think that anyone can replace Hagrid.”

“You think that he will ever retire?” Neville asked as the teapot began to sing.

“No,” Charlie smiled. “I think he’ll stay there forever.”

Charlie poured himself a cup of tea before extending the pot to Neville who made his own cup. The pot sat inbetween the two of them before they fell silent. The two men sipping on their own tea for a few minutes. The voices of the rest of the Weasley family carrying on the wind and through the open windows. The cool air soon aired out most of the house and into the dining room.

“How are the dragons doing?” Neville set his cup down.

“They’re doing amazing.” Charlie set his own cup down onto the table as well. “There are some weird cross species being made by taking some dragons from Romania and Egypt. Bill wants to help oversee that project.”

“That’s awesome. But I think we’re pretty close to getting some new plants in the Herbology department soon. Professor Sprout and I are working on some gillyweed hybrids for out of water uses like for fires and climbing mountains.”

“I wouldn’t mind using some of those for heading up to meet some of the dragons in the moutons too high for us to reach.”

“I could give you some of the prototypes that we’ve been working on if you want. We do need to test them out soon. See if we’re going in the right direction.”

“I would love that!” Charlie beamed as he leaned over and looked out of the window. “Damn, my family must really have needed that walk.”

“I know, the twins took a _lot_ of walks before feasts at school.”

“Smoking the devil’s lettuce I see. Probably broke off as soon as I left to go smoke some more before they go to sleep.” Charlie smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the clock that hung on the wall. It still showed that they were out of the house and on the walk but neither of them could glean where they were. “I’m sure they’re out there somewhere doing something illegal.”

“They’ll never get caught as long as the two of them are together. I’m sure of it.” Charlie let out a small laugh before taking another sip of his tea. “We’re also thinking of harassing the dragon’s fire for personal defense use.”

“So like…just normal fire?”

“Much more hot than normal fire,” Charlie explained as he set down his cup. “And can go a lot longer than normal fire without much oxygen and wood. Not like we’re going to need that kind of stuff for weapons use now. But just in case. Along with just using it for fires.”

Neville nodded, “Especially up in the mountains where there is little to no oxygen.”

“Yes, which is why we need the hybrid gillyweed.”

“Of course, I’ll send an owl to Professor Sprout tonight.”

“Thank you. That would be great.”


End file.
